


And So Our Wrong Youth Began

by Evee_chan



Series: Double Iwaoi week 2k15 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, kags makes a cameo, oregairu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwa-chan's a smooth idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So Our Wrong Youth Began

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi double week day 5: crossover

“Kageyama, this is Iwaizumi Hajime. He will be joining the Service club starting today!”  Takeda exclaims, hands on hips.

               

The dark haired figure that had been reading alone in the classroom merely nods and hums in acknowledgement. Iwaizumi nods too, pulling out a chair set at the other end of the table and settling in. He turns back to Takeda and raises an eyebrow.

               

Takeda sighs. “As punishment for writing that god awful essay about the pointlessness of youth, you’ll be joining this club to help classmates when the request for assistance, whether it is trivial or not. Any argument or refusal to join will be ignored. Got it?” It was more a statement than question really, so Iwaizumi just pulls out a book and proceeds to ignore the loudly exhaling teacher in front of him.

               

“Teacher you’ll sigh away all your good luck at this rate.” Kageyama says, not looking up from his book.

               

Takeda’s eye twitches. “BOTH of you are going to fix your horrible personalities before you even think about leaving this club.” With that, he strides out of the room and slides the door closed.

               

They sit in silence, broken only by the rustling pages of their books and the final bell as it reverberates through the air. Iwaizumi stands and slinks over to the door. “See you tomorrow… I guess.”

 

***

               

Days pass by and then a week. Nothing out of the ordinary happens, neither conversation nor any requests. Iwaizumi sits quietly, wondering whether or not he should try to say something.

               

“… Do you have friends?” _Shit that came out wrong_.

               

“Let’s see… first define the limits of how close and distant one must be to be a friend--“

               

“That right there is a line that someone without any friends would use.” Iwaizumi mutters, staring at Kageyama.

               

The door opens with a slam and a boy with soft looking brown hair and bright smile prances in. “Yahallo~ Takeda told me to come here.” He blinks owlishly at Iwaizumi and his mouth falls open. “Iwa-chan why the heck are you here?”

               

 _What’s with this ‘Iwa-chan’ shit?_ “Well… I’m a club member actually…” Iwaizumi mumbles.

               

Kageyama mutters something under his breath, causing Iwaizumi to huff in annoyance.

               

Oikawa’s eyes begin to sparkles as he pumps a fist in the air. “Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan! This club looks like a lot of fun~”

 

***

               

“Can I get you to try these?”      

              

An embarrassed Oikawa stands before Iwaizumi and Kageyama, rubbing the back of his head. From behind his back, he pulls out a tin and opens it. In it, small lumps of what resembles charcoal lay rattling inside.

               

Iwaizumi scrunches his nose up in disgust. “You want us to TRY these? You mean for poison right?”

               

“Humph. There’s someone that I want to make cookies for. I really need help, so can you guys help me?”

               

An hour ticks by and the room fills with a burning smell. When he pulls the pan out of the oven, Oikawa’s face falls. What remains of the cookie dough he had put in the oven are chunks of blackened material similar to the ones he had brought earlier.

               

Iwaizumi sighs. “I’ll help you.” He grabs more ingredients, and then yanks on Oikawa’s hands. Iwaizumi stands behind Oikawa, holding his hands and stirring butter, eggs and sugar in a bowl. “You have to do it like this… fully stir everything together, you dolt.”

               

Oikawa’s shoulders stiffen and he nearly spills flour everywhere.

               

“Watch it Asskawa!”

               

Oikawa pouts. “Aw Iwa-chan why do you have to give me such a mean nickname?” Then he turns back to the mixing bowl, stirring it furiously once more.

               

When the timer rings again and Oikawa pulls the baking sheet out of the oven, the cookies are marginally better. Though almost as misshapen as the previous batch, the cookies are less burnt and crumbly.

               

“Hey, hey Iwa-chan look!“

               

“They look just as terrible as the other ones.” He grouses.

               

Oikawa’s face darkens. He quickly shoves them into a bag and then ties it off with a pink ribbon. “If they’re so disgusting, then take them all!” With that, he storms out.

               

Iwaizumi sighs. This was getting more troublesome than expected.

               

“Dammit Oikawa wait up.” He grabs hold of Oikawa’s arm and spins him around. What he sees completely startles him. Tears are pooling in his dark brown eyes, droplets clinging to long, dark lashes.

               

“I’m sorry… The cookies are delicious. Honest.” With that, he grabs a cookie and shoves it into his mouth. “Delicous. See?”

               

Oikawa just covers his mouth with a hand and begins to giggle. “Iwa-chan is so silly--“

               

He’s cut off by Iwaizumi’ hair tickling his nose. Iwaizumi’s arms wrap around his waist, resting solidly there.

               

“Shut up. You’re the silly one you know.”

               

He pulls away and stares Oikawa in the eyes. Swiftly, he darts forward, sealing Oikawa’s lips with his. Oikawa blushes all the way up to the tips of his ears, squeaking loudly as Iwaizumi presses the cookie into his mouth.

               

“Ugh. You were right Iwa-chan… Those cookies _are_ horrible.” He leans forward and kisses Iwaizumi again.

               

“I’ll make you better cookies next time, Hajime.”

               

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi week June has ended but I haven't finished the prompts yet.  
> Day 6: Last Times (to be written)  
> Day 7: Aobajousai (to be written)  
> Stick with me!


End file.
